


Secrets that we keep

by senema



Series: What the eye cannot see [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senema/pseuds/senema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are no secrets between them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets that we keep

There are no secrets between them.   
They know their pasts, family histories, and most importantly their real names. 

As it is an open secret that they are involved with each other, it still amuses Eames when others try to flirt with his Arthur.   
Ariadne is a good example for this. She somehow got it into her head that because Arthur kissed her during the Fischer job in a dream he must have feelings for her.   
Every time they work together she flirts, issues unsubtle dinner invitations and generally tries to get as much of Arthurs attention as possible.   
Arthur, bless him, does not seem to notice and Eames has no desire to inform him.


End file.
